Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system configured to include an injection molding machine and a robot, as well as an injection molding method in which such a system is used.
Description of the Related Art
An injection molding system in which a robot is involved in a series of operations (hereinafter referred to as an operation cycle) of an injection molding machine has been known. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-073313, it is disclosed that a picking error occurs during an operation of holding an insert member by the robot, and thus it is necessary to bring operation of the entire injection molding system to a halt.